


🌹 Come Here For A Second 🌹 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🌹

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Mean I Love When I Write Them As Unsympathetic But I Mean, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Pre-Established Relationship, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Soft Kisses, Soft Roman, Very Soft For How I Usually Portray These Characters, We Gotta Let Them Be Happy Something I guess..., boyfriends au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Virge, can you come here for a second?"Virgil turned around to see his boyfriend, Roman looking at him. "What?" Virgil smiled as he walked towards him, leaving his station at the kitchen. " I don't you to lose your focus but I just wanted to give you this,"Virgil was preparing some food in the kitchen after some lessons from Patton when Roman distracts him once again. Though, Virgil has more control over the food this time...Sequel To " There's Something On Your Face,"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	🌹 Come Here For A Second 🌹 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> It's Not Necessary To Read The Other Shortfic But If You Want To, That's Great! Here Is The Link Below! Hits Are Greatly Appreciated As Well As The Well Desired Kudos!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733614
> 
> Word Count: 179 Words
> 
> Character Count: 993 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 40 Seconds

" Virge, can you come here for a second?"

Virgil turned around to see his boyfriend, Roman looking at him. "What?" Virgil smiled as he walked towards him, leaving his station at the kitchen. " I don't you to lose your focus but I just wanted to give you this," Roman smiled softly as he gave a kiss to his shorter boyfriend on his lips.

Virgil received the kiss and enjoyed their movement together. These were soft and chaste, unlike their passionate, rough ones the couple had become known for in the Mindpalace. Virgil craved the passionate ones but... he wouldn't lie and say these soft moments of affection were nice as well.

The kiss ended as soon as it started with Roman walking away to continue his duties in the Mindscape, a place where he truly was the Prince of the land.

Virgil smiled as he went back to the kitchen and continued cooking dinner. 

" Is that food finished?" Patton called out. 

" Yeah..." Virgil said with a blush emerging on his face from the boy who made his heart melt.


End file.
